Peter Parker (Amazing) (Earth-TRN199)
; formerly | Relatives = Ben Parker (parental uncle, deceased) May Parker (parental aunt-in-law) Peter Parker (future counterpart) Peter Parker (alternate reality counterpart) Peter Parquagh (alternate reality counterpart) | Universe = Earth-TRN199 | BaseOfOperations = Alchemax Building, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 167 lbs. | Eyes = Hazel | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, scientist, vigilante; former student Category:Geneticists | Education = BS in physics, Doctorate in biogenetics Category:Physicists | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Forest Hills, Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = Beenox | First = | Last = | Quotation = What's important is not standing by and allowing someone to suffer or die because you do nothing. If you don't get that, then you don't get the first thing about being Spider-Man. | Speaker = Spider-Man | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: Edge of Time | HistoryText = Shattered Dimensions Little is known about this Peter's life. Presumably, he had the same history as his Earth-616 counterpart, with elements from his Earth-TRN579 counterpart. Edge of Time After Walker Sloan had sent himself into the 1970s, and used his advanced knowledge to build Alchemax before it was originally supposed to, Peter found employment in the genetics department under Otto Octavius. Unaffected by Sloan's time effects, Miguel O'Hara, the Spider-Man of 2099, made a time link with Peter and warned him he was going to be killed by an unknown assailant; instead of running away and letting the killer harm anyone else in the building he decided to stop the killer at hand. Peter discovered the killer was actually Anti-Venom who was being controlled by numerous control chips installed by Sloan. Unfortunately, Peter was being brutally beaten by Anti-Venom where he was almost killed if it hadn't been for Miguel to save him by taking him to the future and placed him in a cellular regeneration pod to heal from his injuries while Miguel stayed and freed Anti-Venom from Sloan's control. Due to the circuits being fried on Miguel's side, he sent Peter to collect the parts to fix the portal, at first Peter believes he would be better off staying in the future thinking it would keep his loved ones out of danger due to him being Spider-Man. Peter goes to the archive room to get Miguel the information to go into rooms in the past, in the archives he looks through the history and discovers that Mary Jane is going to be killed at Alchemax that night; at first Miguel doesn't want to save her saying that her death wasn't important, Peter responds by saying that what was important was to prevent people from suffering, especially if they have the power to stop it and if he doesn't get that, he doesn't understand the first thing about being Spider-Man; ultimately, Miguel decides to save Mary Jane as a way to repay him for what the world owes him. After Mary Jane's safety was assured, a clone of one of Peter's acquaintances, the Black Cat revealed herself and fought him several times, claiming that he did something in the future that was unforgivable. After defeating her, Peter and Miguel went off to their respective gateway rooms to return to their timelines. On the way Peter meets a shadowed figure who claims to know him; at first he believes he's one of the many enemies he's tangled with over the years, only for him to emerge from the shadows revealing he's a future version of himself who is the CEO of Alchamax; he tells his present counterpart that the loss of his loved ones caused him to take action and try to rewrite history to save the many lives he couldn't spare as Spider-Man. Present Peter refuses to accept this future and leaves continuing both his and Miguel's partnership. Once at the gateway, the two Spider-Men jump through, returning to their respective timelines. Upon returning to his timeline a monstrous creature emerges from the gateway that he dubs Atrocity, after discovering that Atrocity was the combination of Anti-Venom, Dr. Octavius, and Walker Sloan after they jumped into the gateway together and it is the center of the time-storm growing stronger. Peter is able to defeat Atrocity and force it back into his version of the gateway, while Miguel is still fighting with the CEO who is trying to harness the time-storm's rays to alter the future. Once both Spider-Men defeat their enemies and restoring both of their timelines, Peter, who is merged back with his mainstream counterpart, questions how Miguel or him remember any of the events in Alchemax and how their chrono link is still intact. Miguel tells him that a full explanation may take four hours, which he gladly accepts. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616 along with: * Organic Webbing: Peter had the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms. * Telepathic Link: Miguel O'Hara created a psychic link between him and Peter. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly those of the Peter Parker of Earth-616. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Peter Parker was voiced by Josh Keaton. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Senses Category:Leaping Category:Precogs Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Parker Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Radioactive Spider-Powered Category:Heroic Age Characters (Marvel 2099) Category:Organic Webbing Category:Empire State University Student Category:Doctors Category:2011 Character Debuts Category:Temporal Paradoxes Category:Time Travelers